mobtalkerfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DeflecStar/Where petals don't fall - Exposition "An old tale"
''Where petals don't fall - Exposition "An old tale"''' "...It is a land, far, far away from here. At nights the moon illuminates the scenery with a faint light and a gentle breeze blows through the grass creating an illusion of peace and harmony. But first impressions can be decieving and if one were to take a second and closer look then this land will reveal itself for what it really is: A land filled with dangerous creatures roaming the landscape. Creatures which will not hesitate to kill anyone passig through their territory. But it is also a land filled with countless riches waiting to be discovered by those who are brave or foolish enough to risk their lives in search for them..." ...This is part of an old tale which has been passed down by my ancestors. I loved this story when I was still but a small boy listening to his grandfather's stories. But the older I got, the less I was interested in them and the less I cared. I shrugged them off as myths, created to entertain and maybe to hold a message of some sort, and I started to gradually forget most of them. Actually... this is the only one I clearly remember to this day. And never would I've thought I'd actually see the land this particular story was talking about. A few years ago my grandfather passed away at the age of 71. Noone else except for my parents and I came to pay their last respects. We don't really have any relatives living in this area and the ones who do... well, we're not on very good standings with those. Another thing keeping people away from him was that he actually believed in these stories and researched them. Most of the people knowing him thought he was slowly going crazy... including me. After all they're just myths. At least that's what I thought until I found something in the chest he bequeathed to me. On the inside at the top of the chest was a small side pocket containig an old, wheathered seachart. It was hardly readable and almost crumbled to pieces when I picked it up and put it on my table. I tried thinking of the story he liked to tell me and how he told me he made progress in his research a few weeks before he died. Could this have been it...? I wasn't sure and either way, in this state the map was of no use and I wasn't really interested in it at that point anyways, so the chart drifted off into the depths of my unconscious. And that's where it stayed for a few more years. It started when I was looking for work and my interest for history and antique items got me hired at a museum. One day I saw a censervator working on an old map and it reminded me of the one I inherited from my grandfather. After some time of socializing I asked him if he could take a look at the seachart and see if there's anything that could be done to restore it. Ends up he was actually able to make the chart somewhat readable. Not completly restoring it but at least enough so I could create a somewhat accurate copy of it. At this point I decided I'd give it a try and use my upcoming vacation to see where it would lead me to. My interest in history and exploration and my wish to find out if those stories I heard were actually true or if my grandfather simply went crazy with incresing age drove me. And now here I am, looking at the island shown on the map using this ship I borrowed... This sinking ship I borrowed. Category:Blog posts